1 Year Later
by AkemiYukimura
Summary: He must never know what happened to her. She must keep the smile on her face. After seeing her again after a year, he feels himself back home again, but she is hiding something from him, and he is determined to find out. This is set after chapter 418 in the manga. A Gajevy fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom**: Fairy Tail

**Ship Title**: Gajevy/Gale

**Rating:** T

**A.N.:** The idea for this came after the 1 year chapter where we see everyone went their separate ways. Well it's a year later, and they are being called back to Fairy Tail. Levy meets Gajeel again after a year. This is going to be a couple of chapters long. At first it was going to be short story, just about them meeting again, but then it became something more angsty as I thought of more stuff to write. Reviews are always nice! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

It had been a year. A whole fucking year since Fairy Tail disbanded. Gajeel was not happy when the news came to him the day 2 days after he lost his father. After that, slowly everyone went their separate ways. He was furious with master at first, and went to him in anger, and the master's response was get stronger. Get stronger?! How was he supposed to get stronger without Fairy Tail?! As the weeks went on, slowly the fairies went their separate ways. Lily of course stayed with Gajeel, because they were partners. He noticed the Shrimp stayed behind, following after him, worried about him, for what he didn't know. In a way, he was happy she was there in that time, he needed her. But then one day she was there and next she was gone. He thought maybe she took a mission, but after a couple of days, he went to find the celestial mage. She told him she had gone to get stronger and wouldn't be back for a year. That made him angry, that she would leave him, go to a place where he couldn't protect her. He took out his anger on Lily, because Lily was strong enough to handle his anger. After a week, he set out to find his own way. He would get stronger also, and not depend on Fairy Tail or her for that strength. Lily followed of course, which Gajeel was definitely glad about.

During that year, he took various jobs, but he found he enjoyed armor/weapon making the most. He could get away from the blue skies, the blue that reminded him of her hair. He was very skilled at making various swords, armor, helmets, axes, and the like. He not only got to make stuff out of metal, he got to eat it too on the side, which was a definite plus. Lily helped him by being his extra hands. It was very far away, a good 3 weeks travel time from the place he called home, and he kept to himself, not letting anyone from his past know he was there. There were days he wondered how she was faring, was she okay, was she stronger? But he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind. Dwelling on her got him nowhere. He learned that quickly.

One spring day, he was in the middle of working when Lily said he was going to go get lunch. Gajeel grunted in response. His mind was occupied on remembering that it was a year ago since he left. He felt like it was ages ago. Thirty minutes had passed and he was so caught up in putting the sword in the furnace that he didn't even hear Lily come in until he heard a clatter.

"Oy, took you long enough! Hand the file will you?"

He received the file in his outstretched hand and continued to work on the details. After doing the details, he put it in the furnace again.

"Wow, you're really good at this!"

He heard a women's voice then, and growled.

"Women are not supposed to -" he swiveled around, but stopped mid-sentence. He thought he could smell her scent, but pushed it back thinking he was imagining it, but there she was. The Shrimp was here.

"Hey Gajeel! Long time, no see!" she said smiling up at him, waving at him. He just stood there, frozen, his eyes wide. She had grown taller, she had grown her hair out to her hips and was put in a braid behind her and her bangs were out now, and her figure had become fuller, in all the right places. His mouth went dry. It had been too long.

He hugged her then, grabbing her back to him. He wanted to fill her, make sure she was real. He had nightmares that plagued him constantly, of her hurt, of her hurting. But she was here in his arms, smiling at him. Those dreams weren't true.

"Gajeel, can't… breath…"

He realized then that he was hugging where she had her face against his chest. He pulled away so fast that she almost lost her balance. That was not like him. He wasn't the hugging type, what had come over him?

"So, you found me Shrimp? What's up?" he smirked.

"Pack your bags Gajeel, you're going home!" she said clapping her hands together like it was a grand idea.

"What home?" he bit back sharply.

"Why Fairy Tail of course!"

"They disbanded a year ago!"

"Well, about that, Natsu came back and is making another Fairy Tail, with or without master," she cringed slightly he could see. "Gajeel, Fairy Tail is your home, you should come back," giving him the pleading eyes.

He grunted in response and turned around getting his tools together. She just sighed and went back outside to talk to Lily he presumed. He wouldn't admit, but he did miss Fairy Tail, and he sure as hell messed Shorty. He sure wasn't going to let his stubbornness miss out on his chance to be home again. He packed his essentials, and headed out the door. The sun was setting he could see the outline of her watching the sun set, Lily standing next to her. She turned around then when she heard him come outside. She saw his bags and smiled.

She reached out her hand then, the setting sun outlining her, "Let's go home, Gajeel!"

He smiled then, and ruffled her hair, missing the feel of her hair in his hands. "Alright, Shrimp."

She just beamed up at him with that beautiful smile of hers in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Year Later **

**Chapter 2**

**A.N.:** Second chapter for ya'll! I'm so glad I have so many of ya'll following this! Ya'll make me cry! ;o; Thank you soo much for following and liking my story! All the previous reviews are amazing! Keep them coming! The second chapter is basically a retelling of the first chapter, just through Levy's eyes.

* * *

Levy was coming up to the blacksmith shop, where she managed to track Gajeel and Lily to. She thought back at the time she last saw him. It was when Fairy Tail disbanded a year ago, all the fairies started to go their own separate ways. She decided to stay behind with Gajeel, to help him through his lose, but as 3 weeks went on. She realized she needed to get stronger too, and if Gajeel was always there for her, she wouldn't get stronger. The same went for Shadow Gear, so she told her teammates goodbye. They tried to convince her to let her bring them along, but she didn't sway from her decision. They had a teary hug, and she set out. She meet Lily on the way to the train station. He was curious since he didn't see her teammates with her. She told him goodbye and to take good care of Gajeel. He realized then, Levy not having to say anymore, and they had a tearful goodbye. She knew if she told Gajeel, she wouldn't be able to leave his side, so she decided to not tell him. It would be easier that way or at least that's what she thought.

As the train set out from the place she called home, she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face then. She understood the Master's decision, they all needed to get stronger, but she still felt like she was leaving a part of her behind. She put the tears behind her in the coming months and took a lot of missions deciphering ruins and scripts. She wanted to learn as much as should could and get stronger. She trained also, not only her mind, but her body. She knew she was weaker in that field, and she wanted to change that. When she saw him again (not if but when), she wanted to show him how much stronger she got. As she studied different books at various libraries in different countries, she was able to gleam a better understanding of dragons and dragon slayers. Studying about that subject helped fill the void the absence of Gajeel and the guild brought.

Before she realized it, a year had passed and she got a notice from Lucy that Natsu had come back and was starting Fairy Tail back up. She squealed when she read it! She knew this day would come, it would only be a matter of time. Lucy also said she couldn't find the whereabouts of Gajeel and Lily, and asked her if she could help find them, which Levy gladly accepted. This was a great chance to put her tracking skills to the test! After a week of searching, it led to a quint village a 3 weeks journey from Fairy Tail's location. There was no way to get there except by foot, which surprised Levy. There were very few villages like that nowadays.

She came to the blacksmith shop where Gajeel and Lily worked (after she asked villager's a description of Gajeel and a black talking cat exceed, they pointed her here). She was surprised to hear he was doing black smith work, but for some reason at the same time, she felt like it fit him.

As she was walking up to go inside, she saw Lily come out.

"Lily!" she yelled waving excitedly.

He looked her way, confused at first, and then his eyes went wide in happiness.

"Levy!"

He flew to her and they hugged tightly. He hadn't changed much she noticed.

"How have you been Lil?" she asked setting him down.

"Oh, you know, the best that can be working with that brute," he responded. She didn't miss the smile he gave at that.

"How has he been?" she asked more quietly.

"He took the news of you leaving without saying anything pretty hard. He got over it in time though."

"I figured he would.." she said, a sad look in her eyes. "I couldn't tell him, because I knew if I tried, I wouldn't be able to leave."

"I know, Lev. It's okay. He has his good days and bad days. He won't admit it, but has really been worrying about you this past year."

She let everything Lily said sink in and her cheeks flushed just thinking about him worrying about her.

"You look good Lev! You've grown taller I see, and you've grown you're hair out!" he said beaming up at her. "You've also changed your'e clothing style! I like it!"

"Thanks Lil!" she said, her cheeks slightly flushed at the praise. "Is he inside?"

"Yep, he's working on a sword right now. You should go in, surprise him! I'll wait out here."

She nodded as she walked in. She sucked in her breath after not seeing him for over a year. He was even more handsome if that was even possible. His back was to her, and he was busy hammering away at a sword she saw. He had his hair tied in a ponytail in the back. It was shorter, just past his shoulders. He was wearing a white shirt that was supposed to be baggy, but she could still see his muscles underneath, a pair of black pants, black boots, and a red work apron. She crept to his side and could see some dirt on his face, and, mother of Mavis, his face was even more handsome. Her heart fluttered. She accidentally bumped the table, making some tools clatter.

"Oy, took you long enough! Hand the file over, will you?" Gajeel said then.

He must have thought she was Lily, she grabbed the instrument and handed it to him, and watched as he worked on chiseling the sword. He was an artist, she marveled at how patient he was in chiseling out the sword. Once he was done, he put it back in the furnace.

"Wow, you're really good at this!" she said.

She heard him growl and respond "Women are not supposed to -" as he turned around. He froze then and his eyes went wide.

"Hey Gajeel! Long time, no see!" she said waving at him. It really was a long time, and felt so good to see him. He was so handsome, especially when she could see his full face. She missed seeing him, and seeing him again just made her heart flutter again.

All of sudden he hugged her then. She was surprised. She was not expecting a hug from Gajeel of all people. She smiled against his chest. He was hugging her so tightly, it felt so good, having his arms around her, but then she realized she couldn't breathe against his shirt. She didn't want this moment to end, but she needed air.

"Gajeel, can't… breath…"

He drew back sharply, causing her to almost loose her balance. He looked away from her, trying to hide his blush. She smiled. He looked at her then.

"So, you found me Shrimp? What's up?" his lips forming into a smirk.

"Pack your bags Gajeel, you're going home!" she said while clapping her hands.

"What home?" he bit back sharply, making her smile falter slightly.

"Why Fairy Tail of course!"

"They disbanded a year ago!"

"Well, about that, Natsu came back and is making another Fairy Tail, with or without master," she cringed slightly, just thinking about Natsu taking over. "Gajeel, Fairy Tail is your home, you should come back," trying to give him the pleading eyes.

He grunted in response and turned around, ignoring her now. She waited a little bit, but he just continued organizing his tools. She sighed then and went outside to find Lily. Maybe Lily might be able to convince him.

As she went outside, she saw Lily leaning against the side of the building watching the sunset. When he saw her come out, he went over to her.

"So, how'd it go?" he asked smirking at her.

She blushed in response. "Well, not bad, I would say." She frowned then, "Lily, it's time to go back home. Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready to go at any minute, I know he is too."

"I'm not so sure, the way he made it seem like he'd rather not go back to Fairy Tail."

Lily laughed at that. "Don't worry, he's probably packing his stuff now!"

She nodded and gave a hesitant smile, watching the sun dip in to the horizon. She heard him come out and turned around. He had his knapsack over his back. She smiled.

She reached out her hand then towards him, "Let's go home, Gajeel!"

He came over and ruffled her hair. Dear Mavis, she missed that. "Alright, Shrimp."

She smiled up at him. They were headed home.

* * *

AN: So the fanfiction sounds really happy right now, right? Well, that will all be changing soon. It's going to get dark and fast. You have been warned..


End file.
